


Telling The Tale

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-February [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had to talk sometime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling The Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 39. (Posted to LJ on February 8.) Prompt from b_c_draygon: Ten&Jack (or Ten/Jack if you prefer) - loves lost. Full Metal Beta by beta_goddess. Comments and concrit welcome. Takes place after The End Of Time.

“How do you know the Doctor?”

It was the first substantive question Jack had asked him, if you didn’t count “top or bottom?”

Alonso had launched into the saga, but he didn’t sense that Jack was truly engaged until he mentioned Astrid Peth.

“Blonde?” Jack asked, in a way that gave Alonso genuine pause. Jack sounded downright jealous.

“You and the Doctor?”

Jack’s only response was a deep sigh.

“Sorry, mate. I didn’t realise. Should I leave?”

Within seconds Jack was pulling Alonso down on the bed, as if the Doctor had been completely forgotten.

Alonso pretended to believe it.


End file.
